In general, in a vertical separation type compressor, an approximately columnar bundle in which product parts such as a rotor or a stationary part are built can be inserted into the inside of a cylindrical compressor casing or can be extracted from the compressor casing.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an inserting and removing device for inserting and removing a bundle of a compressor with respect to a compressor casing. The inserting and removing device disclosed in PTL 1 includes a plate-shaped member which is attached to an end portion on a side opposite to an insertion side in an insertion direction of the bundle with respect to the compressor casing, and a puller rod which is screwed to the plate-shaped member and is inserted into a hole of the compressor casing.